One Fine Day
by Ella Dee
Summary: Link and Zelda live very different lives but are joined by a hidden secret that haunts their past. Set in Hyrule High, a story unfolds as they discover feelings for each other are not malicious as they pretend but something much more dangerous: love.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey, this is the prologue of my first fic, I'll upload the first chapter if you like the sound of it. R&R please

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6.45am.

_Shit_

Link jumped out of bed and pulled on the nearest clothes to him; a pair of ripped jeans and t-shirt advertising an up and coming indie band.

_Good enough_

He pulled a comb through his messy dirty blonde hair and went to his bathroom. He analysed himself in the mirror. His blue eyes had sleep in them which he rubbed out and then brushed his perfectly straight, white teeth. His hair was still messy but in a very good way and though he looked fantastic to someone who had just met him today he was letting standards slip. Link was presentable however; all that mattered on a school day. He yawned and stretched his arms far above his head causing his t-shirt to lift showing his toned stomach and he made for the kitchen to grab his car keys. It would be a push - driving to Castle Town in ten minutes - but with Links reputation, far from impossible.

He left the house and locked the front door. It was very early but light in Kokiri Forest. Everyone who could be was still in bed and all the school kids had left.

_Saria must have taken the bus today then_

It was eerily quiet and Link was a little creeped out. He got into his car and turned the key in the ignition. He was off!

It was 6.45am.

_Oh no_

Zelda jumped out of bed and dashed to her wardrobe, her face lined with anxiety. Selecting a white blouse and pink pencil skirt she hurriedly got dressed.

_There!_

She brushed her sleek, shoulder length blonde hair and rushed to the bathroom. She was usually so organized but last night she was pre occupied with an overly long phone call to her best friend Marin so she hadn't set out her outfit. She opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out her trusted make-up bag. She didn't wear much make-up to school but she could never leave without foundation and mascara. She studied her reflection in the mirror while smoothing the foundation over her rosy skin. Her big blue eyes looked beautiful, perfected with a spot of brown mascara and her teeth which she was currently brushing shone. Her hair gleamed and fell straight and she looked gorgeous. As always. She stifled a yawn and hurried downstairs. She didn't want to be late on the first day of term.

She grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs. Her mother waved a piece of toast at her but she merely shook her head and went out of the door.

_Marin will be waiting…_

She walked around the corner of her house and hurried along the stone path. She would just make it. When she turned a second corner she saw her friend waving at her from beside the giant fountain in the square.

"Hi!" She shouted waving to her friend.

It was going to be a very eventful day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So….please review if you want more……but…..review anyway lol. I am completely open to suggestions; if you have any pm me ;)


	2. A Near Fatal Mistake

AN: Thanks to: Boooklover, Evil Riggs, Rini Chibi Moon and Teaser-Lectra-Anydots for the reviews ; ) Please continue to review me as I really appreciate tips and pointers and again, if you have suggestions, pm me, then it'll be a surprise  Now, On With The Fic!

Oops. Forgot. I need to tell you, in this fic Sheik and Zelda are in no way related.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6.53am

Zooming past pedestrians and narrowly avoiding buildings, Link was going to be on time. He was in Castle Town and it would take approximately one minute to get to the square. He speeded down the road and smiled, waving to the angry townspeople that were yelling, cursing -and in one case waving a dead chicken- at him. He began to slow down as the Central Fountain came into view and screeched his brakes to a halt as he nearly crashed into two girls: one blonde and the other red headed.

_Shit_

He jumped out of his car and bent down to help up the closest girl to him, the blonde. He held out his hand which she took and shakily stood up. She turned around.

_Double Shit_

It was 6.53am

Zelda walked up to her friend who was beaming and waving at her. Marin was leaning against the giant fountain in Castle Towns central square. She had a book bag over one shoulder and was using her opposite hand to shade her eyes against the sun. She was sporting a tight white blouse and pastel green skirt that went perfectly with her hair. As usual she looked stunning as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi Marin!" Zelda re-greeted her friend

"Hey! How are you this morning then?" Marin smiled

Zelda took a deep breath ready to confide in her friend all of the crap that had happened to her over the holidays when suddenly…

"Arghhhh!!!!!!!!" Marin dove down and Zelda turned around in time to see a red car rushing towards them.

As the car came closer Zelda fell over but the driver managed to swerve in time so that she was not harmed. She felt very dizzy and disorientated. She heard the driver get out of the car and walk over to her; or she assumed so as the footsteps became louder. She saw a hand at her shoulder and took it to help herself up. She stood up and turned around.

It was 6.55am

"You!" Zelda exclaimed throwing her arms up as Marin watched warily from behind.

Link rolled his eyes

_Oh here we go…_

"Calm down…" He said scathingly

Zelda was raging and if it were humanly possibly steam would be shooting out of her ears. "Calm down?!? You almost KILLED us!!!!!!"

Link blushed but then hid it, not well enough. "Whatever you say princess…"

"Don't call me that!" Her face was now an unflattering shade of fuchsia.

Marin stepped in between the two. "Sorry to interrupt your little lovefest but if I don't; we'll be late for school."

Zelda glanced at her watch. "Oh no! You're right!!" Zelda grabbed her friends arm and then stormed off. "You haven't heard the last of this Link Hyrule!

Link rolled his eyes for the second time.

_This is all I need…_

It was 7.00am

Zelda and Marin were sitting in registration whispering to each other while their teacher Miss Sheikah was calling out the register.

"Vaati Arcanyn?"

"Here."

"The nerve!! How dare he give me cheek after nearly running me over?!" Zelda spat

"Sheik Crisole?"

"Here!"

"Say it don't spray it sister!" Marin said wiping her face.

"Spit out that chewing gum Ark!"

Zelda blushed. "Sorry…..but still!"

"Ark Crystalgaze?"

Marin smiled "Yeah it was totally out of order…but still, he's hot!"

"Yuh." The boy managed to mumble

"What!?" Zelda almost fell over

"Answer properly Sheik!"

Marin rolled her eyes "I don't like him Zelda but even you have to admit he's hot!"

"Here!!"

"Yeah about as hot as liquid nitrogen!"

"Ganon Dragmire?"

Marin looked confused. "Is liquid nitrogen hot or cold?"

"Here…"

"Marin!!! Do you EVER pay attention in Chem?"

"Nabooru Gerudo?"

Marin looked at her.

"Here miss!"

"Stupid question…"

"Mido Grove?"

Marin rolled her eyes. "Anyway…"

"Here."

"This is our first day as SENIORS Zel! We should put the past behind us!"

"Saria Grove?"

Zelda huffed. "I'm not giving that tough guy wannabe asshole poser the benefit of the doubt. He's always be-

"Here…"

"-en an immature son of a-"

"Marin Koholint?"

"Here!!"

But it was then that Zelda and Marin were cut off as the very man in question made his entrance. Miss Sheikah was clearly flustered by his appearance. There was no dress code at school but Link was taking the piss. Ripped jeans are a no-no at Castle Town Academy.

"Link Hyrule I don't think that is appropri-" But she was cut off mid sentence.

"Miss S, chillax!" He took at seat at the back where Sheik, Vaati and Fado were awaiting his arrival. He was greeted by high fives and yells at the back of the room which the teacher chose to ignore, for her own good.

"Just sit down." She said exasperatedly.

It was 7.05am

Link sat down next to Sheik and glanced in Zelda's direction. She gave him a steely glare so he assumed he was still in her _very_ bad books. Very, because it had to be said that they had never had a rosy relationship. In kindergarten Link used to run up behind her and pour wet sand over her head. This was fine in kindergarten, but when he persisted to up third grade she was a little ticked off. In revenge, Zelda had tried to prank Link by placing a bucket full of mud on the door of their classroom door awaiting Links arrival. He was usually first into the class –such a good boy in those days…well he liked getting there first so no one could steal his seat at the back of the class…but still­­– but unfortunately today Link was late. And so while Zelda and Marin were sitting in their seats awaiting Link, none other than Miss Forution walked in and was soon covered head to toe in mud. Link followed soon afterwards and knew that Zelda was responsible as Marin was currently bent over and in fits of laughter. Zelda wasn't.

As you can see Link was the better practical joker. Zelda had brains but when it came to sweet, sweet revenge, she was but a novice. Link half smiled at her in the hopes that Zelda would see that he meant no harm. She merely raised her eyebrows and shook her head before turning to Marin and exploding into a massive bitchfest where you got three chances for guessing the topic. Link decided to ignore her and turned to face Sheik.

"Hey man" Sheik greeted him with a second high five.

"Hey." Link wasn't really in the mood for conversation, all he could think about was that fact that if Zelda sued him his mother may actually explode into a million pieces but not before telling him to get a proper haircut.

Sheik clearly _was _in the mood for conversation because he was banging on about a girl he was banging but he didn't seem so sure of her last name.

"No matter, I have her phone number, I'm meeting her tonight again" He winked to hint at what the evenings entertainment would be. Link thought it wouldn't be very wise at this point to grab Sheik by the bandana –he always wore one– and see if he could use him as a javelin. So instead, Link just nodded and smirked. Sheik seemed happy with this response so Link shouted Vaati and Fado over. The pair grabbed their seats and shuffled to join the guys.

"Hey Link, how was your summer?" Vaati asked.

_Thank God! Someone who isn't just waiting for their chance to speak._

"It was s'ok, pretty uneventful. What about you guys?" Link replied.

Fado smirked. "Well guess who just got a Hylian Puma 7DX?!"

Link, Sheik and Vaati's mouths all dropped to the floor.

"NO WAY ON THE GODESSES GREEN EARTH YOU HAVE THAT CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sheik screamed at Fado shaking him by the shoulders.

Link personally thought Sheik was just pissed off that the limelight was shifted from him and then he looked down and realised that he himself was shaking Fado's shoulders harder than Sheik.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE KEYS??!?!?!?!?!?!?" Link roared.

Vaati was shaking his head as his two friend's outbursts had caused the entire class to turn around and stare wide-eyed at the group. The only person who wasn't watching the exchange with interest was Zelda. Her arms were folded and she was trying to talk to Miss Sheikah to show that she didn't care but everyone knew that she did. Everyone wanted a Hylian Puma but a 7DX model was –there is no other way to describe it– the shit.

Fado smirked again and waved a set of keys –attached to a Cucco™ keyring– that bore the Hylian Puma logo.

Link and Sheik had almost calmed down but when Fado let them touch the keys they nearly died. They both made a break for the door to find the car when they were stopped.

"Ahem." Miss Sheikah was finally making a bid to take control.

Link and Sheik turned round, their faces surprised at the fact Miss Sheikah was going to tell them off more than anything else.

"Now that I have your attention" She began, using her 'stern' face "I believe that you two have English next so you won't be needing those." She walked over to the two of them and prised the keys from Sheiks hand.

"Nooooooooooo!" Sheik half sobbed.

Miss Sheikah merely shooed them away swinging the keys on her finger.

Zelda rolled her eyes "Lets just go to English, the sooner this day is over, the better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Please review, sorry about the delay, was momentarily banned from the internet :S lol


	3. I Dream of Linky

Ella Dee:

Special Thanks to: Rini-Chibi-Moon, Elanora-Nayru, stargazer528, Hokaru, xXx Traffic Light xXx, Evil Riggs, Boooklover, The Mad Joker, TingWhiteTheKylin for the favourites, reviews and alerts, much appreciated and it got me motivated :). Sorry about the delay, busy life crap and all that, btw this chappy is written mainly from Zelda's POV, the next will be Link's. I'll try and update in a more timely manner from now on...scouts honour!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliates

* * *

It was 7.10am

Walking down the hallway Zelda and Marin continued to bitch about Link –well Zelda did– stopping to say hi to their friends on the way to English. Zelda continued to rant and rave until she had to take a breath and then they entered their classroom. Taking their seats they saw that Link was already there: the first time in about seven years he had gotten to class before Marin and Zelda.

Marin took her seat quietly giving Link a slight smile which was returned before Zelda narrowed her eyes at the two of them and then they both sunk down in their seats. Zelda sat down pointedly ignoring Link after his and Marin's exchange and turned to face the teacher.

"Sorry about that!" Marin whispered to Link who was behind her, "She'll cool off soon."

"I hope so" Link replied dreading what would happen to his beautiful car should Zelda decide to sue him.

Marin turned to face the front and quickly looked away as Zelda turned to give her a reprise look but just in time Mr. Gaepora ran in looking slightly flushed. Mr Gaepora was about the oldest teacher in existence. Rumour had it that the current generations' grandparents were taught English by him. Of course, no one had thought to ask their grandparents so no one actually knew. Any how, Mr Gaepora wandered over to his desk and opened his massive diary to see what torture he would inflict on the class today.

"Today class…" He croaked walking to the blackboard and picking up a piece of chalk, "We are going to be looking at the T R I F O R C E C H R O N I C L E S by S O R A R U T E L A which we will later evaluate in a 2000 word essay focusing mainly on any one theme from the book of your choice." He wrote on the board.

There was a murmur of annoyance throughout the class. Marin rolled her eyes at Zelda who sighed sourly. This was going to be a long read. The _Triforce Chronicles _were approximately 2135 pages long and though it was all based on historical fact it was used as an English topic because Sora Rutela was a Zora writer who was deemed as the Mistress of Hylian Literature. So the teachers kept saying anyway.

Zelda quickly scribbled a note to Marin though there was little need for it; Mr Gaepora being both almost completely deaf and so near sighted his glasses could be used by someone with perfect vision as a high powered magnifying glass.

_**I can't believe we're doing this! **_

**I know! It'll take til ****Christmas to read the book!!**

_**Um…maybe for you it will but some of us aren't **_

_**s**__**till stuck on the third page of Spot Goes to The**_

_**Shops **_**:P**

**Hey!! I finnished that last week!**

_**Maybe you should co**__**ncentrate on spelling now then**_

**Whatever!!**

_**What are you doing tonight then?**_

**I'm going to the party at Karkariko ****tonight; it's going to be wicked!**

_**Oh ok**_

**You are going aren't you?!?**

_**I wasn't going to**_

**But Vaati will be there!**

_**Well maybe I could possi-**_

"What's this I see?" Ganon Dragmire has snatched the note from Zelda and had began to read it when Fado snatched it out of his hands for himself.

Link simply rolled his eyes then took it from Fado and when Zelda reached for it just handed it over. There was a ghost of a smile on Zelda's face but when she caught Link's eye she just mumbled a quick thanks and turned to the front. Link smiled to himself, 'maybe there's some hope for me yet…'

It was 12 noon

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg_

Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed for the door. No one wanted to be last to the canteen or they'd have to wait around for half an hour before they even got in.

"Right, off you go class!" Miss Laruto announced as if everyone wasn't already on their way out.

Marin and Zelda slung their book bags over their shoulders and headed out.

"Well if that wasn't the most pointless class ever!" Marin gasped as soon as Miss Laruto was out of earshot

"Oh shush! Ancient Hylian is an amazing class!!"

"Yeeeeeeeeah, amazingly crap! Seriously, how can Miss L even pretend to like it! She must only be about 20!"

"Some people are interested in intelligent subjects!"

"And some people have lives! Now for just a moment Zelda, pretend that you're one of those people!"

Zelda hit her friend over the head with her bag and then ran towards the canteen laughing.

"My hair!!!!!!! Zelda!!!!! Wait up!!!" Marin ran after her and scooped up a tray on the way to the line.

Zelda turned around and giggled before they both realised something. The canteen was practically empty. Marin placed down her tray next to Zeldas and caught Saria on her way out.

"Hey Saria!"

Saria smiled but looked hurried "Hey! What are you guys doing in here?"

"Huh? I was just about to ask you where everyone else is!" Marin replied puzzled

Saria laughed "What? Haven't you heard? Fado has a Hylian Puma!!!"

A look of dawning came over Marins face whereas Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"OH! So that's what all the fuss was about this morning then?"

Zelda and Saria both stared at her. "Marin, everyone heard. What were you doing?

It was 6.04pm

_Zelda fell back against her bed onto two of her softest pillows and knew she was in heaven. She was so warm and comfortable and before she knew what was happening__; was lying next to a man, kissing him and stroking his cheek. The two of them rolled over and fell onto the floor laughing and when they broke apart she saw it was-_

"Link!?" Zelda yelled as she woke violently from her sleep. She had been lying on the sofa right after school and must've dozed off.

"No sorry to disappoint, just me" Marin grinned cheekily carrying two Cucco™ glasses full of water through from the kitchen.

Zelda blushed and nodded thanks to Marin for the water. "How long have I been asleep for?"

Marin laughed "Oh, only about two hours!"

Zelda apologized "When's the party?"

"It's at nine and it's six now" Marin replied, sitting down beside Zelda.

"Oh that's fine then." Zelda sighed relieved.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo…"

Zelda looked at her friend questioningly.

"What….or who, was your dream about then?"

It was 9.08pm

Zelda had selected a loose purple number for the party. She had laboured over her shoes and decided that if she took her silver clutch bag she could get away with her silver stilettos. Marin on the other hand chose a figure hugging black dress with matching shoes.

When the pair walked in they fluttered their long eyelashes at almost every male in the room and simultaneously flashed identical smiles. This made them appear confident but Zelda felt anything but. Marin kept telling her that the ultimate goal was to have all eyes on you and to dazzle everybody in the room. Zelda only wanted approval from one man and that was Vaati. Although he was part of Link's little gang he was level headed and chivalrous and an altogether nice guy.

_So w__hy does he hang around with Link and the rest of those dickweeds?_

Zelda took a seat at the bar and ordered drinks for herself and Marin. She saw her friend glancing around the room for some talent and looked pretty subdued when she returned to face Zelda.

"There's no one here worth my time and effort" Marin pouted whilst Zelda looked amused "I can't even see lover boy!"

"Who, Link?"

Marin grinned "Well actually I meant Vaati but, whomever!"

Zelda blushed furiously "I like Vaati not Link! That dream was just a dream, it didn't mean anything!"

"Hey, I'm not judging"

Zelda had no time to reply because at that moment Link and his gang – including Vaati – had arrived and were making their way towards the bar. They were kitted out in shirts and jeans looking absolutely stunning, even Zelda had to admit. Sheik was throwing smiles to every female in the room in a similar fashion to what Zelda and Marin had looking cocky and arrogant though at the same time handsome. Fado was looking as if he rather be driving his new car than hanging around in a club and beside him Link was brushing some of his long blonde hair behind his ear to show off his gold earring. Vaati was looking quietly confident and as he caught Zelda's eye he smiled warmly made her insides melt.

Marin perked up "Now here's some talent!"

Link must have heard Marin because he seemed to gravitate towards the pair – half because of Marin and half because of the fear of impending lawsuit; or so Zelda thought. She laughed quietly to herself at the thought or Link squirming with fear. She looked up at him with a now faint smile and saw in his eyes that he was slightly reserved.

_Well that's a first!_

"Hey…how are you two?" He asked, surprisingly sincerely.

Zelda tried not to look too enthused with a reply of "Fine" whereas her friend launched into a full blown conversation. Zelda tried not to inwardly vomit.

She instead voted to speak to Vaati who was quietly conversing with Sheik and Fado and at least posed some sort of intelligible conversation opportunity.

"Hey…" She began shyly, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Hi, how are you this evening?" Vaati asked as warmly as his smile that Zelda currently had on repeat playing over in her head.

Zelda felt her cheeks filling with colour "I'm great thanks! Um, so what did you do over the summer?"

Vaati sat down when a girl left her seat and Zelda became very aware of the lack of space between the two. He placed an arm on the bar and signalled the bartender for two drinks.

"What do you want?" He asked

"I'll have a Coke, Zelda?"

"Oh! Um, I'll have a sprite please" She replied ignoring the fact she already had a drink that hadn't been touched.

They started talking but Zelda didn't even realise she was moving her mouth as she was mainly watching Vaati's mouth. She occasionally caught Link looking over at the two but didn't think anything of it. Marin disappeared for a while; as did Link, but when Marin returned she grabbed Zelda's wrist looking none too happy and pulled her away from Vaati. Zelda gave Vaati an apologetic look and grabbed her wrist from Marin and followed her out. When the cool air hit them Zelda felt her temper sharpening.

"What the hell was that about?!" Zelda fumed

"Link…"

* * *

Ella Dee: Oh no:O What has our hero done now?!?! R&R 


	4. With One Look

AN: I'm so sorry about the delay but school has been nuts so I haven't had much time for this [

Thanks to everyone who has favourited, alerted and reviewed this fic.

It was 12.47am.

Link sat quietly in the passenger seat of Fado's car looking out of the window to avoid eye contact with anyone else. He was not in the mood. In fact he looked so depressed that Sheik hadn't even argued with him when he sat in the front. Finally Vaati broke the silence.

"So um, good night?"

Fado rolled his eyes and Sheik jabbed Vaati with his elbow; it was usually his job to be the tactless one. Regardless, there was a murmur of agreement, even from Link.

"It was ok, but…" Link began

"What?" Fado asked

"Marin tried it on with me" Link mumbled

Sheik and Fado burst out laugh and Link's face began to grow red.

"What?!"

"Dude, I'd have thought you'd be happy!" Sheik said clutching his sides in hysterics.

Link laughed sarcastically "Yeah because I really wanna screw the best friend of my potential law suit…er"

Sheik looked confused "You don't have to date her!"

Vaati, Fado and Link all exchanged amazed looks. "Of course I'd have to date her or she'd cry about it to Zelda and then Zelda would sue my ass all the way to Termina!"

"Oh."

Vaati looked uncomfortable "I don't think Zelda would really sue you, she's not like that."

Sheik laughed "I dunno, Link has been a royal pain in the ass to her"

Link froze for a second and tried to detect any trace of emphasis on the word 'royal'. When he found none he gave a tiny sigh of relief.

"She's not really my type anyway." Link murmured ignoring the other as the sue-age kept making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he could feel his car back in Kokiri Forest pining like a dog for him.

"You mean Marin?" Fado sniggered "Bimbo-ish, slutty and hot as hell? Unless your type has changed since yesterday, I think you are sadly mistaken"

Link sulked and went back to looking out the window and whispered something inaudible to the rest of the group: "Maybe it has…"

It was 9.00am.

Link was beginning to think that partying on a school night was a bad idea.

_Oh. My. God. Who am I? My Mother?!?!_

He had a bad hangover and was therefore less able to pretend to listen to the teacher. He was seated at the back of the class so it was easy for him to fake reading the passage when he was really just sleeping. Or at least trying to.

"…yeah she was hot last night shaking her fine ass at me on the dance floor! I'd like to give her a go some time!" Sheik was whispering to Fado loudly

"Not as fine as Saria though, did you see what she was wearing? It gave me shivers, the good kind…heh heh" Fado sniggered

"Saria was looking good last night but come on-"

"Will you two shut the hell up!!!! I'm trying to sleep!" Link whispered while smacking their heads together.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!" Came the synchronized yell from the pair

"QUIET!!!!!!!! Or I'll give both of you detention!!!"

The class turned to look at Fado and Sheik who were adding their egos to the long list of things recently bruised by Link. Metaphorically of course. Sheik would never have the attention span to sit still enough to write a list. He did well to fill in worksheets and he was 17.

"Ok Miss"

"Sorry Miss"

Vaati sniggered and turned to face Link expecting a similar reaction but he was disappointed when he saw Link looking at Zelda and Marin.

"What's up man?"

Link turned around and shook his head briefly.

"Nothing, I'm just hungover. My head stings like a bitch" He laughed weakly.

Vaati looked puzzled but turned away.

_Good. Now I can have some peace!_

The bell rang and Link gathered his books and stood up to leave when, after the class was practically empty Link looked up from his bag to see Zelda's face. Surprisingly she didn't look angry.

"Hey…" He was uneasy as he murmured a greeting.

Zelda looked at him sharply before her face softened.

"Look, last night, Marin was really upset."

"I didn't do-!"

"I know but she's sometimes a bit over dramatic…." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

Link smiled and nodded thanks when Zelda suddenly had a glint in her eye and scowled.

"This doesn't mean I like you." And took her exit.

_Well, she's definitely something… _

Link laughed to himself as he left the room.

It was 1.42pm.

Sheik passed a crumpled note to Link whispering: "It's from Marin…heh heh"

Link raised an eyebrow which quickly wiped the boyish smirk off Sheik's face. He sighed and rolled his eyes and glanced at Marin who was looking at him expectantly. He quickly unfolded the note.

**Link, Zelda has spoken to me about last night and well she seems to think I was a bit harsh on you, so I've decided to give you another chance**

**Marin x**

"Oh fuck." Link swore under his breath reading over it again.

He looked at Marin and she had clearly watched him reading the note as she was winking saucily at him. Behind Marin Zelda caught Link's eye.

_She's trying to get into my mind_ He thought, watching her eyes narrow in concentration

_Not today, princess… _ He smirked at her knowing she had heard as her hands suddenly flew to her head in some feeble attempt to stop the agony of being blocked out of someone's head.

His jaw dropped in horror, however when he realised Marin had thought that he was smirking at her and had smirked back and swivelled back in the her seat to face the teacher.

_Fuck_

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Link felt someone poke his back and turned around to see Sheiks grinning face.

"See you changed your mind then mate?"

Link turned around fuming and hit Sheik over the head.

_What am I going to do now?!_

  
  
R&R peeps


	5. Suspicious Minds

AN: Again sorry for delay. Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, favourited and bookmarked this fiction. You guys have given me the inspiration to keep this going.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12.04am

Zelda was tired but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of smaller Zelda's arguing with each other.

"_You know what I think? We love Link!" Desire said saucily._

"_Don't be ridiculous!" Common Sense began, "We love, and always have loved Vaati, not that……that…."_

"_Ass__hole?" Offered Anger._

"_You are all too quick to judge, Link has been nice to us recently!" Kindness said smiling warmly_

"_Yes but we all know that's just because he thinks we're going to sue him for nearly killing us!" Suspicious argued._

"_And let's not forget Marin! It's probably all a ploy to get her and to get her, he thinks he needs our approval!" Envy added._

"_But what about the party at Karkariko? Marin said he rejected her?" Common Sense replied_

"_Hmmm, perhaps, but then maybe he was just playing hard to get! I mean you saw them today…" Suspicious said trailing off into thought._

_Honesty butted in "No no no… that isn't Link!"_

"_True…Link has been fairly obvious about his desire for as long as we have known him" Desire pointed out._

"_When Marin was moaning about him declining her we stuck up for him!" Envy burst out; placing a cruel, sarcastic tone on Marin's name._

"_Let's think why we would do that…" Common Sense said thoughtfully_

_Desire sighed deliberately drawing all eyes on her "Well I told you, it's because we love him!"_

_Honesty nodded in agreement. _

"_Marin kept going on and on about how he smiled at her!" Anger snarled._

"_She was being cute, I thought!" Beamed Kindness._

"_To be honest, I though it was more of a smirk and it certainly wasn't for her" Envy said scathingly. _

_Common Sense pondered. "I agree with Envy. Remember he smirked just after we tried to read his mind! He was smirking at us!"_

_Anger fumed "That bastard! We knew that his resistance had improved… he knew what we were doing!! He gave us that headache!!!"_

"_Let's not be too harsh on him" Kindness reasoned, "After all it was rather rude of us to try and read his thoughts."_

"_No, because we needed to find out what he was thinking…for our friend's sake, for Marin!" Common Sense replied_

"_Let's be honest people… we all know the real reason we tried to read his thoughts." Honesty said solemnly_

_All of the Zeldas' nodded slowly (some slower than others in Anger and Common Sense's case). _

"_We wanted to know…" Common Sense started._

Zelda snapped out of it and was hit hard with a realisation that hurt more than the headache she had been struck with earlier.

"…if he was thinking of me…" She whispered.

A shiver went down her spine and though previous to this revelation the room had been perfectly warm, now Zelda was cold; and she didn't know whether fear or shame was the cause. She did love Link. She didn't know for how long she had, whether if was from the moment she set eyes on him or just because Marin was and she was just…she didn't know.

_What am I going to do?_

She laughed sarcastically at herself. She wouldn't do anything because there was nothing to do. Marin would either go out with Link or not but whatever happened she couldn't be anything more than…well have any kind of relationship with Link. Marin would either be suspicious or think Zelda a traitor. Depending on how it works out.

_And anyway _she thought, _He doesn't think of me like that. I don't even know if he thinks about me at all…apart from the law suit he expects._

Because of course Zelda had managed to get that much out of his mind on the day of the accident.

Zelda sighed as she sat down on the stool facing her dressing table and looked at her sad reflection in the mirror. Moonlight shone through the large window to her left and gave her blonde hair an eerie glow. Her pale skin reflected the light and made her azure eyes light up although they had never looked so sad. Zelda seemed to emanate a light yet it was a sad, hopeless illumination of the fact she could never share her secret with anyone.

She sighed once more then got up and walked over to her bed, sat on it, then turned over and tried to get to sleep.

Three hours later she was still awake, her pillow soaked with tears she wept silently in the dark.

--

It was 7.30am.

Zelda yawned as she made her way towards chemistry. She was late but she couldn't really care less- for the first time in her life. She stretched her arms wide and then pushed open the door.

"Zelda you are very late. Explain yourself."

Zelda let out an inaudible sigh of exasperation and then turned to the teacher.

"I'm very sorry. I slept in." She bowed apologetically.

"Hmmm. It's not like you to be late. Don't let it become habit!"

Zelda sighed again and took her seat in the lab next to Marin.

She took her books out of her bag and turned to her partner. Marin looked as thought butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and Zelda's palms became sweaty.

"How dare you." Marin hissed at Zelda who was shaking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously, slyly checking for the nearest exits incase this broke into a massive bitch fight. So far the window was her safest bet but as they were on the second floor she looked for an alternative.

"You know what" Marin murmured, unblinking.

"…"

"You have been missing for half an hour!"

Zelda gasped in relief.

"Yes! Gasp you should! Zelda-"

"Yes…" Zelda asked; trying not to laugh.

"I think I may actually be learning things!" Marin's voice wobbled "I know the diatomic elements!"

Zelda laughed scornfully. "Don't worry Marin; I think there is little chance of that!"

Marin shook her head and her eyes filled with tears. "Iodine, Bromine, Chlorine, Fluorine, Oxygen, Hydrogen, Nitrogen….WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zelda gasped in shock as Marin began to cry. Loudly.

The class turned to face their bench and the teacher narrowed his beady eyes.

"Zelda! You arrive late to my class causing disruption and taking away valuable learning time from your classmates and now you have made Marin cry! This is appalling behaviour! What has become of my star pupil?"

Marin dried her eyes as Zelda rolled hers.

"I'm very sorry Mr Shirogane. I will try harder."

"If your attitude doesn't improve I will be writing a letter to your parents. It will not be a pleasant read!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: R+R please!!


	6. Journey to the Past

AN: Well, finally, I've updated. It's only taken… two months… or something. Anyhoo, if you've alerted, favourited or reviewed this fic, then thank you, very very much! The lovely comments and constructive criticism are the only things which have kept me going with this chapter. I think it's a little shorter than usual but hopefully the next chapter will be much longer, and better. I am finding it increasingly difficult to write Link's chapters as he is completely unaware of Zelda's feelings and I do like writing a bit of unrequited love, hah! So due to this, I am considering bringing in another author to try it, but perhaps not. If you fancy it, PM me!

In this chapter you'll learn a bit more about Zelda, and why there have been little hints about her throughout, This is going to twist things a bit but I hope I don't do anything to put off loyal readers, if you object, or want to CONSTRUCTIVELY criticise something I've written, review/PM me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. Peace Out.

* * *

It was 12 noon.

The sun gleamed onto the floor of Hyrule High as the students hustled and bustled around in the corridors in order to get to the canteen. Marin and Zelda were gossiping beside Marin's locker, Ruto and a group of girls were all giggling as they discussed Link. Very loudly. Sheik and Vaati were waiting for their leader by the fountain at the front of the school.

Link strolled through the school brushing some stray hair out of his eyes and behind his ear whilst checking his earring was still in. He caught a glimpse of himself in a locker door and smirked before shaking in disgust.

_How shallow am I?_

He carried on walking down the corridor towards the exit and passed Marin and Zelda.

Smiling weakly at Marin he was greeting by an over-eager wave followed by a blush and much more subtle seductive one. Zelda had looked away.

_That's odd…_Link thought; then began to walk much faster so he would not have to talk to them. He shrugged his shoulders subconsciously and left the school building; unaware every female in the corridor was staring at his ass and drooling as he left.

Sheik and Vaati were looking around for Link and when he was spotted and had joined them, many high fives were had before they all made their way to the Puma where Fado was waiting for them.

"Well it's about time!" Fado gasped as he pulled the car next to the pavement the rest of them were standing.

They all piled into the car - Link in the front seat of course - and started discussing the house party they intended to organise at Fado's house in Kokiri Forest.

Sheik broke the confused ramblings of Vaati and Fado, (whether there should be punch and beer, or just beer) by asking a question:

"Where are we going for lunch?"

They all looked at each other.

"That's not an issue right now!" Fado exclaimed

"This is our lunch hour dumbass!" Sheik retaliated.

Link sighed and rolled his eyes: "We'll go to the café at the ranch like we always do. Now, we have to discuss the party. And not just about the beer AND punch."

Vaati nodded. "And by the way Fado, have you asked your parents?"

They group all looked at Vaati in shock.

"Yes Vaati," Fado said in a sniveling nerdy voice, "I'm going to have them handing out party favours and cake at the door…"

Sheik and Link sniggered.

Vaati looked blankly at them, "So, are they going to be there or not??"

"Sounds to me like you woke up on the wrong side of Sheiks bed to me!" Fado laughed before being smacked over the head by the man himself.

"I didn't mean in a gay way! I just meant that Sheik usually the stupid one!"

Link nodded shaking with laughter then looked away, out of the car and onto the fields. Hyrule was a beautiful place and besides the forest, Link thought that the grassy plains had to be the most scenic location in the kingdom. He found himself drifting sleepily into a daydream of years ago…

_It was 4.30pm. _

_Link and Zelda were out by the river on the outskirts of Castle Town near the path to Karkariko Village. _

_They were both ten on that summer morning. _

_Link laughed as Zelda ran screaming from wasps that were hovering over a flower patch near where she had been sitting. _

"_It's not funny!" Zelda pouted, furrowing her brows in embarrassment and anger. _

_Link laughed again as he sat down and shook his hair out of his face. Zelda walked over and sat next to him. _

"_I don't like you, you know." _

_He beamed back at her with a childish innocence. _

"_And I don't like you!"_

_Zelda smirked mischievously "Yes you do!"_

_Link stood up sharply, alarmed. "How do you know?"_

_Zelda blinked furiously, "I…I… just do, ok?!"_

_She had gone bright red and fidgeted with the hem of her dress nervously. She looked at Link who was now scratching his head as though in deep thought. _

"_The other day in class, I thought I saw you pick up all the pins you dropped by the sink…"_

_Zelda twitched. "I did pick them up."_

_Link shook his head smiling, "I mean, I saw you pick them up, with your mind, like suddenly the pins could fly, but you were controlling them!"_

"…" _Zelda couldn't think of anything to say._

"_Hah! I knew it! You have magic powers, just like…" A look of dawning came over Link's face which made him look even younger than the ten year old he was._

_Zelda blinked and looked up at him with very big beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Just like the light princess, in all the fairy stories my mum used to tell me…" _

It was 12.15pm.

"Link…Link…" Vaati shook Link gently as the car had reached its destination

"LINK!" Sheik yelled, "We're at the ranch!!"

Link shook himself. He had been in a deep daydream but he'd forgotten what it was about.

"I'm coming…" He mumbled, dragging himself out of the car to join the three others who were already on their way to the door.

It was 4.00pm.

The bell rang and all the students of Hyrule High were rushing to a car or a bus in order to flee the prison that kept them for NINE HOURS a day, four days a week. Link happened to like this set up better than say, six and a half hours for five days. After all, Link would never be up at 7am otherwise so it made no odds to him. He could just laze on Fridays… and that suited him fine. It also meant that the gang would have all day on Friday to prepare for the party.

Link was sitting in the driving seat of his car waiting for Saria's little green head to bob into view. He wasn't in a rush so he put a CD his cousin from Termina had given him. It was the latest Indigo-Go's album and just as the guitar in Ballad of the Windfish had started, Saria appeared and opened the passenger door.

"Hi Link! Sorry I'm a bit late; Mr. Gaepora held me back and asked me if I had read the books he gave me about the Forest Temple, you know, the one in the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

Link looked puzzled for a second then remembered, nodding. He started the car.

"When did he give you books?" Link asked quizzically as he had never known Mr. Gaepora to acknowledge any pupil outside of class.

"Oh, when he found out about my ancestry. I think I must have mentioned I come from a long line of guardians of the Temple."

Link nodded and looked in his rear view mirror to check he was ok to reverse out of his space.

"So…" Saria began smiling cheekily

Link couldn't help smiling too. "So what?"

Saria rolled her eyes still grinning. "So, what's happening with this party at Fado's?"

"Well…I'm not sure at the moment. It's on Friday night… and that's about all that's set in stone."

"Why Friday?" Saria asked tilting her head to the side.

"His parents are out of town."

Saria grinned "Of course… so," She began slyly, "Who's all going to be there?"

Link raised his eyebrows "Why…"

Saria shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering."

"Well, Fado will be there! And that's all I can tell you for sure."

Saria blushed and didn't hide it well enough.

"Ah ha! I knew it" Link growled, ill-temperedly "You like him, don't you!"

"Link!" Saria squealed in protestation, "You're more of a big brother than Mido!"

Link scowled, "Well a) Mido's only about a minute older than you and b) I don't like him!"

Saria giggled, "b) Doesn't even make any sense there and, well, Duh, about a)!"

Link looked confused.

"Well, I mean, we live in the same house, yet only I get offered a lift home!"

They both laughed.

"I can't help it, you _are _like my kid sister, I'm an only child so I dunno…"

Link teased Saria the rest of the way home about Fado and she teased him about his girlish bangs.

* * *

AN: Like always, review, review, review


End file.
